I Will Always Love You
by Lucius4harry
Summary: A potions accident launches him into the past where relationships take an unexpected turn and the future is thrown into confusion as lies and secrets are put into the fray. will harry come out the same as before? Well we'll wait and see! HPLM
1. The Fight

**Hey this story has been posted before but I have tried to tidy it up a bit. So I thought readers would like to have at it. Let me know what you think. If you don't like it, I won't post the rest of it.**

**AMENDMENT- after a review i recieved about draco's birthday, i have changed the date, though this is slightly AU but still, i will bow to the masses! Thanks to that person by the way.**

Chapter 1 — The Fight

In Hogwarts, you can always guarantee that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would be fighting. It was the norm, the ying and yang, the equilibrium, and so on and so forth, so, as the story begins we find ourselves amidst another argument between these two young men.

The potions class was seated for their lesson, brewing a potentially dangerous mixture. The class progressed as normal, with little incident. During this time, Harry has added the wrong ingreadient to his potion which was beginning to look quite a bit yellow instead of the intended green.

Hermione popped her head toward Harry and whispered a charm over his cauldron. Harry smiled at her in thanks and turned to help her with her own potion. Meanwhile Malfoy had seen the interaction and a smirk graced his face. He got up from his station and approached the two at their workbench.

"So Potter, I see your mudblood girlfriend prevented you from blowing us all up with your inept potions skills hmm."

Quick as a flash Harry's eyes darkened and his face became red with anger. Hermione urged him to ignore Malfoy, but Harry's temper got the better of him as he turned to face his nemesis.

"You better take that back Malfoy or you might find yourself in a situation in which you really don't want to be." Harry snarled.

The tone caused Draco to stop stunned. It was the same tone his father used when chastising him. The force of the snarl and Harry's sudden advancing steps caused Draco to panic and hit out at Harry. No one knew what really happened next as a blue light flashed and Harry flew across the room and landed with a sickening thud, disappearing without any cause.

Silence reigned in the seconds that passed and students began to chatter amongst themselves. Ron, who by this point was alerted to Harry's sudden disappearance, marched towards Draco, his face matching his Weasley red hair, grabbing Draco by his robes.

"What have you done Malfoy?" Ron shouted.

Draco seemed frozen in fear. The boy couldn't move, his legs felt like jelly, but he stood as much as he was able. It was then that Draco came face to face with his father and Professor Snape. He wasn't quite sure where his father had come from and Snape had left the room to do something half an hour previously.

The two men both looked very pale and worn. Their expressions were a clouded mist of guild, hatred and an unreadable expression that Draco swore was love. He couldn't fathom why they wored that particular emotion and didn't particularly wish to find out.

Lucius looked down upon his son, bending slightly before lifting his slight offspring into his arms. Draco was startled by the gesture but settled peacefully as he was carried down the hallway.

Lucius, contrary to popular belief did love his son; more so than anyone ever thought possible. It was a very frightening series of events that lead to Draco's birth, and Lucius pined for the day his family would be complete, whole and protected. You see, Draco wasn't the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, oh no, his parents were a couple married out of Hogwarts and in love. Lucius had longed for his lover, and it pained him to see the world around him crumble away.

The halls were quite long and narrow as Lucius kept walking, silence reigned and the atmosphere was thick with tension. They eventually came to a tall, mahogany door that was decorated with snakes twisted round a docile lion. Draco had enough awareness to be slightly confused by the decor, well; you would if you were Draco. Lucius whispered the password, of which Draco just about heard, 'Luke and Emerald' yet another confusing clue as it were.

Stepping into the room Lucius sighed heavily and put Draco on his feet. He looked at his father and stared deep into his eyes finding it quite disturbing at the look of abject fear on his face. It looked as if his father hadn't been in these rooms for a very long time.

The room itself was large, with cream walls separated by oak wood panels. The floor was made of soft marble-like carpet. Looking around there were two small cream leather sofas and a small cream leather chair. The fire was the brightest shade of emerald and it was encrusted with the password Draco had heard. 'Luke and Emerald' and small silver and gold snakes wound themselves around the surround. Draco looked in awe of the room. It looked so cosy, and full of life. Draco started to wander around the apartment type quarters and came across the bedroom. Lucius noticed his sons' movements but decided it was best that he find out the truth on his own.

Opening the door Draco stepped inside. The room was very large and decorative. The burgundy wall-covering was accentuated by the light red carpet. Draco looked at the bed which was blood-red, in keeping with the red decor. As Draco moved around the room he came upon a large photo album that yet again held the cryptic words, 'Luke and Emerald' - 'well, that's interesting' Draco thought as he opened the album and looked inside,

PHOTO ALBUM OF LUCIUS MATTHEW MALFOY AND

HARRY JAMES POTTER-MALFOY

COMPLETED ON JULY 7 1973

ALBUM REMADE ON DECEMBER 17 1980

Draco stared at the names written on the album, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and he didn't want to know, but a morbid sense of curiosity he looked at the photos. The first one was of a small child, only a few days old. He realised that this child must be him, and sure enough he saw the inscription that confirmed it:

Draco Lucius James Malfoy-Potter  
Born: 6th June 1980

"No!" he shouted loudly as he gazed at each of the photographs.

Lucius rushed to his son's side as soon as he heard the exclamation. Draco was crouched on the floor, confusion written in his face, and his hair was sticking up in all directions, tears in his eyes. Lucius looked at his son and couldn't for the life of him figure out what he could tell his only son.

"Draco I..." Lucius began,

Lucius' throat dried up and he just looked at Draco with something akin to sadness and pain, so much pain.

"Draco, I-I have something you need to know. Something very important" Lucius whispered,

So much so that Draco hardly heard it.

"I pray you let me finish before you speak my little dragon, otherwise, well, I don't know if I can bear the rejection by you."

Draco sat there listening to his father, not able to speak. His feet were flat on the floor as he sat beside his father, who also lay in the same position. Lucius Malfoy had dreaded this day for many years, and he knew now was the time to make amends with his husband, as well as his son.

"Draco, when you and Mr Potter were fighting in the hall, something happened that would change the course of history as we know it. You sent him over twenty years in the past, to when I was at school..."

Flashback

_**A young Lucius Malfoy walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, wanting to get to his last class of the day which happened to be potions. Lucius didn't much like potions, he couldn't make them to save his life.**_

_**As he was rounding a corner a bright white light assaulted his vision and a small body lay in its place. Lucius wasn't much the caring soul, but it was clear this boy needed help, and Lucius didn't fancy having to explain why he left the boy there to die.**_

_**With a deep breath he picked up the small body, amazed at its lightness and walked confidently to the infirmary. As he travelled the young boy groaned slightly, mumbling under his breath, about what, Lucius didn't rightly know. He gazed at the young boy, and saw the mop of messy jet black hair, which lay lopsided on his small head. He noticed his sparkling green eyes, and the way the boy looked at him in that moment. It looked like shock and fear. The boy shivered in his arms so he adjusted the young man so that he was securely pressed against Lucius' chest.**_

_**The hospital ward was quiet, thank Merlin. Lucius strode in and deposited the young man on the bed and went to fetch the matron. Within minutes the young matron stepped in the room and saw the young boy sitting on the bed. She looked quite startled at first, but regained her composure and checked him over. He looked healthy but she tsks at his lack of body fat. She furrowed her brow and smiled at the young man. She then turned to Lucius,**_

_**"Mr Malfoy will you be kind enough to fetch the headmaster for me?" Lucius nodded his head and turned around, but not before seeing Harry stare at him shock and disbelief.**_

_**The matron turned back to the shell shocked young man and smiled affectionately at him.**_

_**"When are you from dearie?" she asked him softly.**_

_**Harry looked at her whispering, "2004, Madam"**_

_**and Madam Pomphrey smiled again and told him to sit still until the headmaster arrived. Within what seemed like seconds the headmaster came into the infirmary.**_

_**"What seems to be the problem Poppy?" the headmaster asked.**_

_**Poppy turned her head to where Harry was fast asleep. She gestured for the headmaster to come into her office. He did so, with some trepidation.**_

_**They sat down for a moment and then Poppy began,**_

_**"Headmaster, it seems we have a time traveller. He's from 2004 he says, I haven't had much time to speak with him, but he is underweight, yet seemingly physically unharmed."**_

_**Poppy then looked back at the headmaster who had got a twinkle in his eyes...**_

_**"So it has begun" he said before he got up and walked out of the room**_.

End of Flashback

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**WOW end of the first chapter!**

**Reviews are welcomed. PLEASE REVIEW, it'd make my day**


	2. The Past Unfolds

Chapter 2 — The Past Unfolds

End of flashback

Lucius paused in his story, taking in some much needed air. Lucius was pale and his eyes told a million stories. Draco observed his father from across the room where he was sitting. His father was a broken man and this scared him a little. His father had always been strong, meticulous and methodical in his thinking but now, Draco sensed his father had been through a terrible ordeal and one he could not fathom any longer. All his life he had wondered about his father and how he would be as a loving person. The more he thought about it the harder it became to imagine it and yet, here was his father pouring his heart out in obvious grief.

After a moments silence Draco urged his father to continue,

"Father, please, I need to know."

"Well, after Dumbledore went out of the room..." Lucius began.

_**Flashback**_

_**The headmaster exited the room and Lucius watched him intently as he did, taking in the information he had heard. Lucius did not know what to think. On the one hand there was this beautiful young man, of unknown origin and on the other was Dumbledore, being his illusive self.**_

_**Lucius looked at Poppy, an unusual facial expression plastered on the young man's face. He stayed silent then he walked out of the office back to the young man who was sat up and talking to the headmaster in hushed whispers. Lucius decided to listen in, if nothing else than to learn some more about this young man.**_

_**"... yes, I understand that young Harry and I can see your problem. I will inform your young parents, as it were, of your arrival. I see no harm as long as we modify their memories later. As I understand your second concern, I advise you to tread carefully where Lucius is involved. He is a very intelligent man, as you very well know, and if what you tell me of the future is correct then, a special eye should be kept on him." The headmaster stopped speaking at this point and smiled at Harry.**_

_**"Everything will work itself out in the end Harry, the future has a funny way of making things all right" Dumbledore said as walked out of the infirmary.**_

_**Lucius was confused. He had heard what the headmaster had said but couldn't help but wonder why the headmaster would want to keep an eye on him?. It was all so confusing. At that moment Lucius' mind went blank and he couldn't think on it any more.**_

_**After a few moments of quiet thought Lucius walked around the curtain and came face to face with Harry. Harry looked at him with some interest, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. Lucius smiled at him and asked to sit on the end of his bed. Harry politely agreed.**_

_**Lucius sat there for a few moments in the silence followed. In this time Harry took in the form of Lucius Malfoy, his bitter enemy's father. The man was tall, make no doubt about that though he must have been at least 6ft 6in in Harry's view. He had long blond hair that looked like silk. Harry wondered if he ran his fingers through the man's hair, would it feel like silk. Shaking his head slightly, he continued his evaluation of Lucius. He was obviously very well toned, as Harry had always known, the man had incredible strength, and not just in body, but in mind as well. The man looked so innocent and pure. It surprised Harry that this innocent looking young man would become the evil and sneering Lord Malfoy he had always known.**_

_**A small cough brought Harry out of reverie, as Lucius smiled indulgently at him. Harry was transfixed by the blonde's eyes. His eyes weren't the usual steel metal grey they were when he last saw them, they were a soft tone of silver. There was no trace of evil within him.**_

_**As Harry studied Lucius, the older man was doing much the same, his eyes gazing over the boy's body and landing on his deep emerald eyes. His eyes were startling to Lucius and something inside was giving in to the young man before him, but Lucius didn't act on it because he didn't know how, or why. A Malfoy wasn't meant to have these feelings. This confused Lucius wholly but it also scared him.**_

_**As their staring competition came to an end, Lucius realised he had missed the whole of his potions lesson. It didn't much bother him though because he wanted to get to know this mysterious young man called Harry, and that was all that mattered.**_

_**Dinnertime came and went and Lucius chatted to Harry for most of the time. The young man was very learned Lucius realised. The look in Harry's eyes showed Lucius that Harry had seen far more than any child should in their lifetime and it saddened Lucius immensely to see it. He himself had lead a life in which his father made him dampen his emotions, and this made him feel more strongly for Harry. The reason though was completely alien to him.**_

_**During their time together Harry found out that Lucius hated his father; loved classical and rock music; loved to read books, especially restricted ones, mainly for the potential for new information that no one else knew about and he had a pet owl called Snowy. Harry thought it was quite original. He had laughed at Lucius' description of his owl because it was in fact a small and overly fluffy brown one. They had laughed and giggled a lot through their conversation.**_

_**Of Lucius, on what he learned about Harry made the blonde want to hex his relatives. He knew all about what the so-called Aunt and Uncle had treated him like. Harry told him how he met Ron and Hermione, and how in the last couple of months he had grown up so much that he had distanced himself from them. He also learnt of Harry's love of Quidditch, and how he loved the feeling of freedom it gave him every time he flew.**_

_**" I just feel free and alive. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world." Harry had said. Lucius smiled and replied, " I know how you feel. One gets the wind in their hair and the thrill of being able to fly. I remember that all too well."**_

_**As the night came and Harry fell into a deep sleep, Lucius having left earlier that evening and it left Harry with completely new views on the Lord Malfoy he knew. He was excited about tomorrow, as he was going to meet his parents for the first time in his life. It bought tears to his eyes, but none-the-less he fell to sleep peacefully.**_

_**Morning rose quickly and so did Harry. He dressed quickly after a shower and walked to the headmaster's office, seeing Lucius on his way. He smiled at the young man and got a small smile in return. It seemed they had formed some sort of invisible bond. Lucius seemed to ache for Harry, and it scared him, as Harry had only arrived the day before. Harry meanwhile, was himself, confused about his feelings for the blonde. He didn't know how he had come to be so infatuated with Lucius. The feeling was just there, and in time, Harry would find that feeling the most wonderful and heartbreaking of all.**_

_**With one last smile Harry gave the password and disappeared behind the statue guarding the headmaster's office.**_

_**Harry felt apprehensive about this meeting, as he was meeting his parents. He wasn't entirely sure how they would take the news. In fact, the whole thing scared the life out of him. His face was ashen and his fingers were clammy. His mouth had gone dry and his skin felt itchy with agitation and nerves. With a sigh and a bravely held hand he knocked on the door and was told to enter. He did so and found his parents sitting on the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Harry smiled at the headmaster and spoke shakily, "Hello Professor" to which the headmaster's eyes twinkled with mirth and encouragement, motioning for him to sit.**_

_**"Well, now we are all here, I must impress the seriousness of this conversation. Harry, you know the rules, and you know the consequences. I needn't tell what would happen if you did not follow my commands, correct?" Harry looked at the headmaster and nodded his head, "Yes Headmaster." He said. Dumbledore twinkled and turned to Lily and James who were looking at Harry in a peculiar way. Harry just looked at them and Dumbledore continued on regardless of the tension in the room.**_

_**"Right then, onto more pleasant subjects. Miss Evans and Mr Potter I would like you both to drink this potion..." he started before James interrupted him, "why headmaster?" and for the hundredth time, Dumbledore smiled at Harry affectionately and replied, "because if you do not James, you will not find out who the young man is that is sitting beside you, and I assure you, you will want to know" his voice by then had become a deadly calm one. His blue eyes had gone slightly icy, and it startled James into nodding his head and drinking the potion. Dumbledore clapped his hands once and let Harry take the floor.**_

_**"Hi. I know your wondering why on earth you're here, and who I am, so I will not beat about the bush. Basically I am your son. I got sent here via an argument with my rather abrupt enemy at school... here, but over 20 years in the future." After Harry finished, there was an abrupt gasp from the two people sat in the chair...**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"... Wait a minute... you're telling me, that you can get into Dumbledore's office without being detected and you can listen to the conversations going on? How come you did it? How did you find out?" Draco asked quite taken aback by this bit of information that his father had neglected to tell him. Lucius chuckled at his son. "Yes, Draco. I had an interest in Harry. I didn't know it at the time, and this way, I could see him without anyone noticing me. I found it in my second year. Severus and I had come across it by accident one night when we were on the run from Filch." Here Lucius smirked. He had been very much a Slytherin that night. He and Severus had gone out to find some food from the kitchens but forgot where it was and ended up outside an old oak door that lead into what looked like Dumbledore's private quarters. It had taken them by surprise but it had turned out very useful in their later years.

While Lucius was thinking Draco interrupted the memories, "father, did you love him?" it was such an abrupt question, but Lucius concealed his shock none-the-less. Lucius took in his son's demeanour and found his son was quite serious. Lucius whispered, "Yes, more than anyone I had ever known. He was perfect" so quietly Draco almost missed it. Draco's eyes widened slightly, and he gazed at his father's pain stricken face. "Why don't you carry on father? It seems you need to." He said, and Lucius began once again, "Well, I'll skip the meeting, as it was terribly dull and uninteresting because all they did was stare dumbly at each other for a bit. After though they acted like the good little family. They always were though, even when I grew up, and lives moved on. It was two months later that anything even happened between us, and even then, he was so sweet and so loving, it broke my heart. He didn't even notice I had an interest then..."

End of Chapter 2.

THANK YOU! Those reviews were soooooo kool. I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Thanks a lot as well and Happy Christmas.

The explosion of power and indeed volume made the room and its occupant wince, "POTTER'S MY FATHER? HARRY FREAKING POTTER IS MY FUCKING FATHER! DID IT OCCUR TO YOU THAT I MIGHT HAVE WANTED TO KNOW THIS BEFORE I TURNED BLOODY SEVENTEEN!!?" the young Malfoy was fuming and Lucius looked stricken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Hiya Guys, sorry for such a long wait, its been sooo hectic, i've not managed to get back to this. I have had this written for a while but wasn't sure to post it but i'll do do anyway, but will edit it in the meantime.

Chapter 3 — Flashback and Raging Emotions

~ Flashback ~

The Great Hall was decorated for the annual ball. It was custom it seemed, for there to be a ball in recognition of Hogwarts long standing status as a school. Lucius just thought of it as Dumbledore's way of letting couples get drink and having sex around the castle. He often wondered if that was the actual answer but chose not to even entertain such a notion such as that.

Lucius was trying to get Harry to acknowledge his interest in him but Harry remained totally oblivious to the advances that Lucius was making. It frustrated him that Harry didn't seem to be taking any notice of him, and he always got what he wanted, so he decided to see if Harry had a date for the ball.

So, with renewed vigour Lucius went into Hogsmede and bought the most expensive robes he could find. They were made of Swedish silk and they were very elegant on him. He was certain that Harry would not refuse him if he wore these. He sniggered to himself and walked out of the shop.

Harry and Lucius spent much of their time together. There had been no word of anything that might help get Harry back to his own time, though he couldn't care less at the moment. All Harry wanted was Lucius and that wherein the problem lies. They were both as stubborn as each other, and Harry more so than many. They both wouldn't own up to the fact there was some physical attraction, ok, a rather large attraction between the two.

The two young men made their way to the dorms to get ready for the evenings entertainment at the ball. Harry was eager to hurry up and get himself there on time. He hadn't asked anyone to go to the ball, and he was wondering whether or not Lucius had asked anyone to go with him. Harry's brooding continued on whilst Lucius prepared himself. His tall frame was one to be proud of, and before Harry knew it, he was staring at Lucius' body. He knew he was gay, there was no denying that, but Lucius was just, gorgeous for the lack of a better adjective.

The tension in the small room heightened when Lucius pulled on his robes. Harry's breath hitched and Lucius' self restraint was wearing thin, well, that was, until Severus Snape walked into the room, taking one look at the sickly love struck expression on his friends faces, and shouted, " For gods sake man, just ask the guy and snog him to death!" and before Severus could blink they were kissing passionately, tongues duelling and their hands wandering down their bodies, pulling themselves together their tongues battling back and forth, and moaning as their more noticeable arousals were grinded together. Severus just blinked and walked rather swiftly out of the door…

~ End of Flashback ~

For the first time in many, many years, Draco Malfoy was laughing so hard he thought he was going to die. "He… he really d…did t… that? He really walked u... Up to you, and said, f…for gods sake man, just ask the guy and snog him?" Lucius smirked and looked at his rather hysterical son rolling on the floor laughing. For want of a better course of action Lucius just rolled his eyes maturely and sat down.

After Draco got himself under control they heard banging at the door. Lucius waved his hand at the door and it swung open to reveal Severus Snape in all his glory. He strode in and looked at Draco and then Lucius, "I see he's taking it well Lucius. I suppose you haven't got to the interesting part yet?" Lucius just shook his head and smiled at Severus, both sharing a secret look. Draco noticed it, and for some unexplainable reason, he knew. He knew what was happening, and why it was so important for him to know. Draco's eyes suddenly turned cold, his normally light silver eyes darkening dramatically, Lucius and Severus suddenly looked rather nervous, waiting. The explosion of power and indeed volume made the room and its occupant wince, "POTTER'S MY FATHER? HARRY FREAKING POTTER IS MY FUCKING FATHER! DID IT OCCUR TO YOU THAT I MIGHT HAVE WANTED TO KNOW THIS BEFORE I TURNED BLOODY SEVENTEEN!!?" the young Malfoy was fuming and Lucius looked stricken. "HOW COULD YOU! I'VE BEEN ENEMIES WITH MY OWN FATHER FOR OVER SIX YEARS! AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME? YOU'RE A COWARD FATHER, A COWARD" Draco was yelling frantically as Severus tried to calm Draco down before he hurt his father even more. Draco eventually calmed down enough to see his father looking stricken and at the same time he had tears in his eyes. "Father…" Draco began shakily when he saw the tears in his father's eyes, realising what mistake he had made by insulting his fathers' lover, 'well, that's confusing' he thought, but Lucius cut him off in a dangerous voice, "never, EVER speak of Harry like that. He loved you so MUCH, and he loved ME. We were IN LOVE Draco, and you were the product of that LOVE that was so terribly torn apart. It is obvious to me that you cannot be mature enough to actually listen to me and to actually THINK that maybe I had reasons for not telling you!" He took a deep breath and sat down in the chair and cried. The first time in his life Lucius cried for everything he had lost. He cried for his husband, his son, his life, his mother, his brother, all whom he had lost, apart from Draco. Draco was the sole reason Lucius bothered to carry on.

Draco was ashamed of what he had said. He had never seen so much pain in the elder mans face and it haunted him. He decided if he was going to get anymore answers and to find out more about himself and his biological 'mother' he would have to speak to Granger, Weasley and Dumbledore. He needed answers and he needed them now. He didn't want to hurt his father, and he did want to know about his other father. It irked him somewhat to discover that bit of information but he knew it was possible, and it was quite common in wizarding relationship of the same sex.

Whilst thinking through things he found that his feet had taken him to Gryffindor tower, how, he didn't rightly know. It was like an instinct he didn't know he had. He looked at the Fat Lady and she gazed curiously at him. She smiled at him a little and whispered awe-struck, "my lord, its Harry's son! I remember them, you know. That young man came to the tower to see Harry late at night. They were a delightful couple, so much in love." And here she sniffed and opened the common room entrance. Draco was stunned. He couldn't move an inch. Well, that was until he heard a loud scream coming from within. He snapped out of it and found himself surrounded by Gryffindor's. He gulped lightly and then he locked eyes with Harry's friends and motioned them to come nearer to him. They both seemed slightly put out but came forwards anyway. Draco looked at them silver eyes searching, ablaze from the anger he felt at being put in this situation. He looked at the again, bringing his voice down he whispered, "I need to talk to you both, urgently. In my father's rooms. Be there in 10 minutes. This should help you find it." And he passed them a small piece of parchment that had directions on it. With that finished he walked out of the common room and down the hall.

Ron and Hermione were still slightly off put by Malfoy's visit and they were confused as to why the slytherin was able to get through to their common room. It was obvious when they saw Malfoy that the guy was zoned out, or shocked. Hermione the ever astute one stated it was shock. Malfoy obviously had no idea where he was, but it seemed he knew why he was suppose be there.

Minutes after the couple started to follow the directions down to the secret rooms. They hadn't wanted to go, but it seemed the young man was honest enough. Hermione looked nervous, as was Ron. They had just come to the edge of the corridor that would lead them down to Lucius' rooms when they stopped for a moment.

Draco was wandering, as he usually did when he had to think. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked off to his father's rooms. He hoped that Granger and Weasley would trust him enough to actually find him. When he rounded the corner he saw the couple, who were standing about 100 yards before his fathers' rooms. He walked swiftly to catch them up. He hoped he could persuade them to actually tell him about Harry.

"Granger, Weasley, I see you trust me enough to come. Thanks. This way if you will. My father is angry with me at the moment so I'm not going to disturb him. I trust you won't either?" he asked them when he had caught them up. Hermione nodded and Ron grunted which earned him a punch in the ribs from Hermione. Draco smirked then motioned them to follow.

Hermione, ever cautious looked for every detail. They were obviously in an unknown part of the castle as it was cold and dank. When they reached the door she noticed the docile lion and the snake. Her eyebrows shot up at that, and even more so when Draco spoke the password, "Luke and Emerald" with which they all entered.

Ron gazed at the room in surprise and Hermione in quiet observation. Draco told them to sit and he started playing with his hands in a nervous fashion. Hermione noted his nervousness and smiled, filing the observation away until later.

After an awkward silence, Draco told them about why he wanted them there. He told them everything his father had told them. In the end Hermione had a dawning realisation and Ron was just beginning to turn a shade of green. Draco, on the other hand looked quite calm, though inside, he was still screaming at his father, and crying about how he had been denied such information all his life.

Lucius was staring at the ceiling after the fight with his son. He couldn't hold his anger in, and he taken his grief out on his son. Harry had been so special to him, and he couldn't bear it that their son would feel such a thing. Now he thought about it though, he couldn't blame Draco for his reaction. He and Harry had been enemies since the day they entered Hogwarts and it would take some time to come to terms with it.

Lucius listened for when his son would arrive back, and to his immense surprise he heard Granger and Weasley's voices. He walked to the door and was about to go out when Draco relayed the story he had told only moments before. His eyes lit up a bit and he pushed open the door and walked out.

Draco jumped as the door to his father's room opened. He looked like he'd just ran through a hedge backwards to Draco and he smirked slightly at the dishevelled look. Lucius gazed at the trio. His head whirled with all they heard and he felt exposed to them, and their rage. He was quite surprised when Wealsey laughed lightly. He looked a little green but seemed to find some humour with the situation. Once the young man had settled down he turned to Draco and held out his arms. Draco brightened up at his father's show of affection and forgiveness. "I'm sorry papa, I didn't mean it." He whispered. Lucius just stroked his hair and shushed him. "Shhh, Draco its ok. It was my fault not telling you what happened. We never wanted it to happen, you must know that. We were going to show you off to everyone but other things got in the way."

Draco sighed contented in his father's arms. Hermione and Ron looked awe-struck at the devoted scene. Ron couldn't even think of a scathing remark to save his life. Lucius looked at his son again, grey eyes softening more and more when he saw how beautiful his and Harry's son was. How their love had created such a being and how proud Lucius was that Draco handling the information well enough. He knew better of course, but in time he would understand and hopefully, and in Lucius' mind quickly, come to love his other father.

"Do you wish to know what happened next, my little dragon?" Lucius whispered and felt the weight of Draco's head shift denoting a positive answer. "Well then…" Lucius began. 

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Love knows no Bounds

**AUTHORS NOTE: This has been completed for a long time now, years in fact on another site I published. I lost all my original documents which is why I've not posted in a long time. This is the fourth chapter out of six. I will post the others up soon.**

WARNING for this chapter. This has a sex scene in it. It isn't anything utterly grand, in fact it's rather rubbish so you'll have to excuse me for it, i do apologise in advance.

On to some of the questions being put forwards, you'll have to wait for the sequel for those to be answered but i can tell you that Draco's taking it well because he knows that Lucius didn't love Narcissa, and always felt deep down that he never had one, so hence his reaction being a little off. It does end happily... eventually...

Before you read on... do you want them to have another child in the sequel? If so, let me know!

Right, on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4 – Love knows no bounds.

~ Flashback ~

Harry and Lucius walked together to the Great Hall for the annual ball. They looked stunning in their robes: Lucius wore his silver robes flashed brightly against Harry's emerald green robes and their hair was done to a high standard; Lucius' hair was worn into an array of long tendrils of soft silky blonde hair; Harry's hair however was spiked up with silver jell wrapped into the spikes. In reality they were the best couple there. They both entered the hall and everyone stopped to see the couple walk in. Many looked shocked at Lucius Malfoy with a male partner. The girls were in hysterics once they gathered Lucius was off the market.

Harry looked into Lucius' eyes and whispered, "I love you" and Lucius smiled and bent down to kiss Harry's rose-coloured lips gently. Harry moaned lightly and pulled back to move away in the direction of his parents. He indicated to Lucius where he was going, and Lucius smirked walking off to find a table.

Harry's parents were dancing together and looking to be enjoying their evening. Harry knew better than to think they were in love, but they looked as if they were trying to get along, and getting along they were. It surprised Harry immensely. He tapped his father on the shoulder and he turned to Harry and smiled. "You finally got together then?" he asked, and Harry blushed and nodded. James laughed and pulled Lily closer to him. She smiled at James and winked at Harry and Harry knew things were going to be alright. The only thing Harry was worried out was the fact that he was going to go back some time and the man he was dating was technically old enough to be his father. Harry hadn't thought about it until he fell in love with Lucius. He wanted to stay with Lucius forever, but the time-line had to be maintained, and if Harry didn't return, then a paradox would cause him to fade from existence, and hence from Lucius' life.

After chatting to his parents Harry went in search of Lucius and wasn't surprised that he had heard the whole conversation. He smirked at Harry and waved his hips seductively in Harry's direction as he walked over. Harry felt an answering arousal which made him blushed. He didn't really know why it turned him on but everything about Lucius did.

"Come with me, I have something I want to show you," he whispered in Harry's ear. Harry shivered in anticipation and felt himself grow harder just at the thought and whispered into Lucius' ear, "I'm sure we will be." And this made Lucius' eyes glisten a little at Harry and they walked out of the hall.

As they walked through the corridor Harry wondered whatever had possessed him to see a slytherin and a death-eater to boot. Those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when they finally met with a large oak door, and the password was issued and they walked inside. It didn't look very exciting but it looked cosy enough.

Lucius pulled Harry to him and engaged him a passionate kiss that took Harry's breath away and didn't end until the need for air became necessary. Lucius pulled away slightly and saw the lust in Harry's eyes. He took this as preliminary permission to continue. He bent down and latched himself on Harry's neck, nibbling and sucking, whilst Harry rotated his neck for better access and moaning wantonly at Lucius' ministrations. Lucius slid his fingers over Harry's shoulders and down his arms and back up again and this met with another set of delicious moans from Harry. He continued his exploration by running his hands along the buttons of Harry's robes and popping them one by one. Once he removed the cloak his hands found Harry's chest and began stroking the nipples that hardened with his touch. Harry gasped as he licked the hardened nipple and groaned as Lucius nibbled at it. Harry was in a paradise of pleasure and Lucius revelled in it.

With all this pleasure assaulting him Harry barely gasped out, "Take me Lucius" before he growled in frustration. Lucius chuckled at Harry's lack of patience but he didn't complain as he led them into the bedroom. Lucius growled and removed all their clothes with a wave of his wand. Harry gasped at the feel of naked flesh on naked flesh. He moaned as Lucius began licking a trail down his body which ended at the tip of his erection.

Lucius licked around the head, sucking lightly so that he tasted the pre-cum that had started to accumulate there. He heard Harry moan and then he ground out, "Lucius please" which made Lucius moan in anticipation. He grabbed hold of the lubricant that was situated at the side of the bed, and spread it over himself and Harry. He looked down at Harry and smiled affectionately at him. Harry looked as ready as he should have been in Lucius' eyes and Lucius claimed Harry for his own. Harry screamed each time Lucius found that sweet spot inside him that drove him crazy. To Harry it was a mind-blowing experience, to feel someone fill you completely; feeling the love that that person had for you in a very intimate and private way.

They both came with a loud shout and collapsed to the bed, tired and sated. Harry smiled at Lucius and said in a sleepy voice, "I love you" and Lucius smiled at him affectionately and replied, "I love you too" and with that, they fell into a peaceful sleep. The first, some may say, in a very long time.

~ End Flashback ~

The trio looked at Lucius in shock. They hadn't realised how much Lucius seemed to love Harry, and it was obvious from his story that Harry felt the exact same way. Lucius then sighed and spoke again, "That's most of my story done for now. I don't want to tell you the gory details of Draco's conception and the only thing left to tell is Harry's tale about our wedding. He loved to talk about it, and when he gets back, I'm never going to leave him again; I don't think I could ever bear to lie to him, or stand by while he grows up loathing his very own son. Thank-fully the Dark Lord ended up being killed sooner than we thought." And with that he left the room and crawled into bed, his dreams being of Harry and their wedding day.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: welcome home Harry

**AUTHORS NOTE: This has been completed for a long time now, years in fact on another site I published. I lost all my original documents which is why I've not posted in a long time. This is the fifth chapter out of six. I will post the others up soon.**

Chapter 5 – Welcome home Harry

4 years later...

Lucius had left Hogwarts and returned home to await the arrival of his husband. Dumbledore had told him that Harry would arrive not long after Draco was taken away and Harry's memory modified. Lucius didn't want Harry's mind to be modified. It had crushed him the first time and he didn't want the pain again.

He was sat in his study when the headmaster's head appeared in the fire. He looked happy and tired. Lucius' eyes burned with happiness. Harry was home and he wasn't going to miss it when Harry had the memory charm taken off him.

After a conversation with the headmaster, Lucius made his way to Hogwarts. He was nervous and very anxious. His eyes were burning, his lips were dry, his heart was racing and his chest was heaving. He made the journey by floo and ended up in the middle of the Great Hall while everyone was eating their dinner. He looked for his son and found him. He motioned him over. Draco had graduated from Hogwarts and began work as a counsellor for young witches and wizards who had problems adjusting to life in the wizarding world.

Draco walked up to his father and embraced him. "Father, how are you?" he asked. Lucius smiled at his son, he was almost giddy with joy. "I'm very well Draco. Harry's home! I can't believe it, he's home!" Lucius gushed as he tried to get himself under control. Draco hadn't ever seen his father happier than he was at that moment and he pulled his father out of the hall to save him the embarrassment of crying.

It had been two hours since Harry arrived back in the headmaster's office. He was unaware that he was about to undergo a drastic change. Dumbledore had told him that there was a memory charm placed on him, and that the person to do it would be along as soon as he could, which left Harry very confused.

The knock came at the headmaster's door a moment later and Lucius and Draco walked inside. Harry backed away slightly. Lucius stopped dead and looked at his husband. He had grown up so much. He was no longer the young man he had been when he went missing. He was now about 6ft tall, muscular and his stomach looked stretched due to the pregnancy he didn't know he'd had. His hair was cropped and was messier than normal. Lucius couldn't believe it, he couldn't breathe. Harry watched the older Malfoy looking at him with lust in his eyes. He was scared and moved further away.

Dumbledore though he had better make sure that the memory charm was removed quickly before Harry had a conniption fit. With his twinkling eyes he motioned Harry to stand near him which Harry did gladly. He looked into older man's face and saw something that made him think that he was missing something. Dumbledore smiled again, raised his wand and countered the memory charm that was put on Harry.

As soon as the charm righted itself, Harry's memories came back to him. Harry saw Lucius, and his eyes lit up, and breathlessly he said, "Lucius?" to which Lucius nodded and held out his arms to the younger man. Harry ran into them and cried. He seemed very emotional; well who wouldn't with the fact that he had actually given birth to Draco two months earlier.

Harry's smile faded when he looked at his stomach and saw it flat and no baby about. He was panicked and looking wildly around the room for his son. Lucius tried to calm him down but Harry kept whispering, "Where's Draco? Where is my dragon? Lucius! Where is he?" Harry kept sobbing. Lucius laughed softly then he turned Harry towards Draco. Harry's eyes roved over Draco and he looked awed at the young man standing there. "My little dragon" he whispered, "my little dragon, all grown up. Lucius, our little boys all grown up and I've missed it" and he smiled.

Draco was surprised that his 'dad' looked so awed at him. Draco had come to terms with the fact that Harry was his other father, and had come to use the term when referring to Harry. Now that Harry was there in person, Draco didn't know what to say. It was hard for him. He had grown up thinking he had a mother and a father, but now since two years previously, he found out that he had another father. He had not been able to accept it at first but when he saw how Harry made his father happy, he decided to give Harry a chance, and over the two years he was waiting for Harry to return he began to like Harry, and love him in a distant way. Anything that made his father happy made him happy, and that made him able to accept Harry.

Harry turned to Lucius again, and the couple sat down. Harry started speaking, "Draco, I know things haven't been good between us, and I hope you can forgive anything I said to you. I love you very much, ever since you were born, I have loved you. You were my hope and my future. Lucius gave the only thing I have ever wanted, and that is a family of my own, and now I have it, I'm afraid I will lose you." Draco nodded and then he too spoke, "Harry, umm, dad. I didn't know you were my father, and I don't know where to go now. I know deep down that I love you, but in a way I don't even know you. If you let me, I want to do so and I want you to be my father, my dad." And Draco cried softly. Harry pulled away from Lucius and huddled the boy to him. He held him tightly and whispered, "My precious little boy. My beautiful, wonderful boy."

The meeting had lasted a long time and the family went back to their rooms. Draco said goodnight to his fathers' and walked into his room. Later that night Harry and Lucius re-consummated their marriage and their relationship.

The next morning Ron and Hermione arrived. Harry looked at them and he smiled. He couldn't help but smile because he had his family back, and he was happy. Ron hugged him tight and pulled away saying, "How did you manage to get a kid like Draco eh Harry? You must be crazy!" Harry laughed. Ron had broken the ice, and now they were square.

The golden trio were back together and they were happier than they were when they were at school together. Lucius and Harry had decided to replicate their wedding because technically they weren't married, as Harry wasn't actually born in the time Lucius went to school. It turned out to be a very public event for all those concerned, and Harry didn't want to have it like that. He had made his concerns known to Albus who had graciously allowed for them to have a private ceremony at Hogwarts, a favourite destination for many of its students when they decided to marry. Harry's ecstatic mood was catching and Lucius became just as excited and nervous, more so than the last time the two had got married. He had remembered that day very well; it had been the happiest day of his life...

~ Flashback ~

The morning was fresh, and the blue sky, light winds and overall lack of rain posed for a wondrously bright day. Lucius had been up all night thinking of the wedding. His mind played over the number of years he had already spent with Harry, and how they had lived together since they were 16. He had been very surprised when Harry's parents married, though he shouldn't have. They were destined for it.

As Lucius' mind raced with all the expectations of the marriage and of what everyone would think, he found himself not bothering with what they were going to say. He was in love, and that, to him, was all that mattered.

He remembered the day he had proposed to Harry, and Harry's eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree. He himself had been immensely surprised when Harry had dropped the bombshell that he was expecting their first child. His silver eyes had danced with wonderment and joy. The young Malfoy hadn't expected it, and now he didn't care, all he wanted was his Harry and their unborn child.

The morning progressed and Lucius decided he had better hurry up and get ready for the ceremony which would be held in a small village outside of Scotland. It had been the place in which Lucius' mother and father had married, though sadly they had died when he was 15. He hadn't shed many tears over his dead parents. His parents never really loved each other and he was left alone most of the time.

With a heavy sigh he pulled on his silver robes, which had a green trim along the hem. The robes were made of silk and were long and tight. He had told the tailor to spare no expense on them, and he was very pleased with the quality.

A loud ring came from the entrance hall of the manor. He turned around and walked to the hall. His head was held high and his tie was rather sloppily laid on his neck. He reached the glamorous looking hall, its mountains of portraits and several expensive porcelain figures dotted around. Lucius detested them but Narcissa had loved them. She has always known about Harry and Lucius, and of course she kept the charade of Draco being her son. She had raised him well, and though they were never married they lived in peace together; Naricissa and her husband; an American architect called José, lived happily in the west wing of the manor.

Shaking his head from the memory assaults he opened the door. He looked up to see Severus standing at the door looking as sour as ever. His hair looked washed and was pulled into a charming pony tail. Lucius smiled at Severus and invited him inside. Severus stepped inside shaking his head at his friends over zealous demeanour. He hadn't seen Lucius like this since the first time he had seen him walk through Hogwarts' gates. It had been a surreal experience to go through it again, but he knew that Harry and Lucius had been more in love than any couple he had ever known. The fire in Lucius' eyes told Severus that the man was excited and very nervous, and it made him smile slightly.

Lucius lead Severus into the drawing room where he was getting ready. Severus laughed at his friend who glared good-naturedly at him and this made Severus laugh even harder. "You are useless my friend. The first time you stepped in Hogwarts you were useless and you are useless now." And with that, the two dressed quietly and got ready to go.

The church was rather lovely. It was a tall and powerful-looking building. The walls were made of archaic magical stone, only found in the depths of the four corners of the earth. It was a welcoming place, for all its glory was held inside. Lucius walked alongside Lucius into the foyer and met with Albus who was going to be conducting the service. "Hello my boys! How are we today?" to which Lucius smiled and said, "Very well Albus, thank-you. If I were any happier I think I might accept one of your infernal sweets." Albus laughed and motioned them inside.

All the students that knew them from Hogwarts were sitting in the pews waiting. They all looked at Lucius as he walked inside. Lucius smirked at them all, and almost laughed at the looks he was getting from each of them. He turned his head slightly to whisper in Severus' ear, "Severus, do you not think they've missed me terribly?" and Severus snickered silently, Yes, my friend, I think they do" and with that they waited at the end of the isle.

Lucius took his time to look around. The church was decorated with many different types of flowers, many that seemed too dangerous to be in a church, but he didn't much care. The altar was bathed in a shrine to him and Harry and their pictures were placed in front of it, depicting their relationship. He smiled at them and remembered all that he had seen throughout their long relationship. With this last thought he heard the magical organ playing a traditional wizarding wedding song.

Harry walked down the aisle with his father. He wore robes of green with black trimmings, making his hair stand out and his eyes shine more brightly. He glided down the long isle to the music and stood beside Lucius.

A translation spell was put on the entire congregation so that the ceremony could be done in a traditional Malfoy fashion. The Malfoys' originated from France, and Lucius felt that he must fulfil his family heritage by doing the vows etc. in French.

Albus smiled at the couple and began the ceremony, "L'accueil ensorcele de le et les sorciers, à la noce de Malefoy de Matthew de Lucius et au Pottier de James d'Harry dans matromony de prise. Avant que nous commençons, je vous demande qui si vous savez de inpediment légal quant à pourquoi ces deux personne ne devrait pas être épousée, s'il vous plaît le déclarer maintenant" Albus paused for a moment then turned back to the couple, "Si non, alors nous continuerons. S'il vous plaît tourner à chaque autre s'il vous plaît" Lucius and Harry turned to each other, smiling and laughter hiding in their eyes. They held each other's hands and waited for Albus to continue, "M Malefoy prend l'anneau de M Rogue et l'a mis sur le doigt de rinf de M Pottier droite, et répéter vos voeux."

Lucius turned to Severus and took the ring and placed it on Harry's finger, repeating his vows, "Je, le Malefoy de Matthew de Lucius, vous prends, le Pottier de James d'Harry, comme mon mari marié légal. Je promets d'aimer, honorer, protéger et chérir vous, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je vous aime Harry, et je toujours vous aimerai. La première fois nous avons épousé nous attendaient heureusement l'arrivée de notre premier enfant. Je toujours vous aimerai pour donner me le Drago, et je ne promets jamais de vous partir encore, n'importe que. Chronométrer ne m'arrêtera pas. Je vous promets ceci. Je vous prends dans la maladie, je vous prends dans la santé. Pour plus riche, pour plus pauvre, et je prends jusqu'à ce que la mort fait notre partie d'âmes, être réuni dans une autre vie."

Lucius paused and smiled. His part was over and his soul felt warm with Harry's gaze and again Albus asked Harry, "M Pottier prend l'anneau de M Rogue et l'a mis sur le doigt d'anneau de M Malefoy droite, et répéter vos voeux" imitating Lucius Harry placed the ring on Lucius' finger, and repeated his vows, "Je, le Pottier de James d'Harry, vous prends, le Malefoy de Matthew de Lucius, comme mon mari marié légal. Je promets d'aimer, honorer, protéger et chérir vous, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je vous aime Lucius, et je toujours vous aimerai. La première fois nous avons épousé nous attendaient heureusement l'arrivée de notre premier enfant. Je toujours vous aimerai pour donner me le Drago, et je ne promets jamais de vous partir encore, n'importe que. Chronométrer ne m'arrêtera pas. Je vous promets ceci. Je vous prends dans la maladie, je vous prends dans la santé. Pour plus riche, pour plus pauvre, et je prends jusqu'à ce que la mort fait notre partie d'âmes, être réuni dans une autre vie."

With that he smiled at Lucius and turned his attention to Albus as he bound their hands together with a silk chord. He whispered an ancient charm and the silk chord bound their hands together tightly and it vanished. This spell bound their hearts, their souls and their magic together. It made them equal and unable to kill each other. It was the notion of the soul bond that made Lucius and Harry quite unique. The bond is not usually used because many couples did not marry for love so did not need to be bound together, only in marriage.

Albus smiled he closed the ceremony, "Vous avez montré votre amour et votre dévouement à chaque autre par le donner et recieving d'un anneau, et par le pouvoir investi dans moi Je vous déclare maintenant le mari et le mari. Vous pouvez embrasser votre voulu. Pour ne pas laisser de sorcière ou le sorcier a mis usunder Je vous présente avec M Malefoy de Lucius et Harry" cheers went up around them and they faced the world as Mr's Malfoy...

~ End of Flashback ~

End of Chapter 5

Wow, that must be the longest Chapter!  
And two Chapters in one day! you are lucky. Only one shorter chapter to go, and the story ends... (Hehe I'm evil aren't i? lol

Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers

On another note, the French in the vows, I would recommend a google translater. I did this a long time ago using the same method. I apologise to the French speaking people among us and if you wish to provide an more adequate translation, please don't hesitate to give me one in your review. Thanks.


End file.
